Words I Never Found
by dude-thats-sweet
Summary: Anna finally realize how bad she just might treat Yoh.. will she have a change of heart? What will happen? Will this couple finally realize their love for eachother? (Yoh x Anna) (FINISHED: 9 CHAPTERS!)
1. Different Thoughts

The words I never found [Chapter One: Different Thoughts]  
  
**Author's note**: What a gay title, right? XD Alright. I am pretty new to fanfic writing, so don't be too harsh on me! Heh. Anyways, this is going to be nice and short or that's how it is planned (who knows, I'm only on the first chapter!) so yeah, bear with me and my forgetful, ditzy self. Reviews highly appreciated! Positive or Negative, don't matter (and writing a fanfic, your bound to get some negative comments. You can't not!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There she was. Standing there, at the doorway of the abandoned inn she inhabited. Arms crossed, and the usual emotionless expression was planted upon her porcelain face. Why? She was waiting for her fiancée, none other then Yoh Asakura, to return home with the groceries so she can finally cook dinner. After all, it was getting late. She let out a soft exhale, as she lightly shifted uncomfortably. The sun was setting, and it was getting late- and she hadn't even cooked dinner yet! She removed her maroon bandana that had been placed ontop of her head, getting a bit heated as she gripped it tightly; deciding to let her arms fall to her sides. When was he going to get back?! The store isn't that far, after all!  
  
Finally, she saw the skinny but well trained figure turn the corner into the entrance of the inn. She arose from her position, now standing straight instead of leaning. Seeing his usual smile plastered upon his face, she slightly wondered what always triggered it. Her simple appearance? "Sorry, Anna-chan, that I took so long!" She said, still a good distance away from the inn itself. He stopped for a moment to bend over, grab his knees, and pant like a dog for a few minutes; seeing his raven hair fall, she decided to walk towards him. "Next time you're 45 minutes late, I'm not cooking dinner!" She scolded, looking at the exhausted Yoh. "Just give me the bags, I'll save you the pain you exaggerate." He smiled, and handed her a few of the bags. "You know, you really don't have to-" "Oh, hush up." She grabbed the bags and walked ahead, leaving her fiancée to catch his breath.  
  
She walked inside, to the usual messy kitchen she saw every day. Setting the bags upon a table, she sighed softly before looking out the window to see a still approaching Yoh. She simply rolled her eyes. "I guess I don't train him enough! He can't even deal with getting groceries!" She said to herself, washing her hands before touching the newly bought food. Taking out the white rice, she decided to make it simple. Chicken and rice. She searched the bags- no chicken?! Poor Yoh had entered as she discovered the lack of poultry, only to meet a hot-headed Anna. He gulped. "You didn't buy CHICKEN?! How hard is it to think of chicken??" He simply shrugged. "I'm all right with just white rice, you know." She turned, still pissed. "You better be! Because your not getting anything else!" She took a deep sigh to let most of her anger pass, though it would through the cooking anyways.  
  
She grabbed the white containers of rice, and the sweet and sour sauce. Simply putting the sauce aside, the rice would be placed in a pan as she turned the knob. Time passed, as she used this time to lean against the counter watching the sky, sharing the deadly silence with her fiancée. She sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have gone off on him like that. _No, he deserved it!_ It was like a little Anna devil on her shoulder then an angel on the other, sighting over her decision. She sighed once more, deciding to give into the angel. "Yoh.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." She said it so fast that there was no sincerity whatsoever, or at least as far as Yoh could tell. He plastered that wide grin once more, looking to Anna. "It's all right, Anna. Make it up to me by serving me dinner." She just rolled her eyes at the second comment, hearing the rice slightly sizzle she turned the knob to off and took the pan off the stove. She shoved the rice onto a flat plate, putting two chop sticks at the side she would place it on the table. "Hurry, we have school tomorrow."  
  
He simply nodded, then dug into the food she served. Enjoying every bite, he paused a moment to watch Anna. God, she looked like a supermodel! He imagined it all slowly and dramatic, as she removed her apron and ran her fingers through her hair to slightly comb. Noticing his stare, she turned to him. Maybe the devil on her shoulder convinced her this time. "What are you staring at?! Eat, already! Rice doesn't stay warm forever! And we need to get up early!" She sighed, placing her apron on her chair she walked off towards her room. _He has some nerve!_  
  
She sighed, walking into her room. Searching her floor for the white sleeping garments she usually wore, she felt the moonlight upon her face. Turning to the moonlight, she sighed softly. Deciding she should just relax for a few minutes, she decided to open the door to the porch and walk outside. She walked up to the railing's edge, placing her elbows on them, and leaning her head out. Then she heard a door open. Turning to the side of her, it was none other then Yoh. Surprisingly, he didn't have that usual but reassuring smile upon his features. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed, too, Anna?" She cringed lightly. _How could he have such concern for her, after how much she yelled and scolded him? How she acted, she was very convincing that the very sight of him makes her shiver. She didn't understand._ "Yoh, just go to sleep." Is the only thing she could escape from her lips.  
  
She gave him one glance, then he finally nodded and turned around to walk back to his room. Once he was gone, she decided she might as well go to sleep herself. She turned back to her room, taking one last sigh and opening the door. Shutting it behind herself, she would spot the white robes instantly. Removing her black dress then putting these robes around herself, she would slip into her futon and rest her head against the poor excuse for a pillow. She got into a train of thoughts, rather, then fall asleep. It bothered her, for once, it broke through her thick head that usually shrugged things off.  
  
_'You didn't buy CHICKEN?! How hard of it is to think of chicken??'_ she was disappointed in herself, which was a strikingly rare thing for Anna. _'You better be! Because your not getting anything else!!'_ She sighed. Why was this all the sudden bothering her? She had scolded him and yelled at him so many times before. But that smile he always had finally got to her. _Why?! Why did he stay so positive?!_ If she yelled the words 'I hate you!!' right in his face in a few minutes the smile would reappear. She hated when things bothered her, that's why she tried as hard as she could to push things that would be minded away from her mind, to save her the pain and sleep loss. _Damn it!_ She shut her eyes, trying to resist the urge to think harder and go deeper in her feelings.  
  
No. Anna? Showing feelings?! Even to herself it never happened! She shoved herself out of the covers, and roughly stepping out of the door of her room she walked to the oh so dark kitchen. She searched for any light thing that could quickly be eaten and gotten over with, when she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Yoh in the spot she planned to be in. He stopped chugging the milk to look at Anna, not bothering to remove his milk mustache. "Anna?!" He said surprisingly, putting the milk back in the refrigerator. "I wouldn't expect you to be up so late..." She shrugged, though she would usually scold him for whatever reason would come to mind; that long thought she had in her room changed her mind a little, at least for tonight.  
  
"I was thirsty, that's all. You're the one who needs sleep most!" He was struck at her concern. She, Anna, was concerned for his sleeping habits? "You're the one that always has the most trouble waking up in the morning, your so lazy." This changed his face expression. She _always knows just what to say, to cover up the fact she just might care._ He simply plastered his smile, deciding to care less and walk past her to go back to sleep. "Good night, Anna." She heard the door open and close, as she still stood there. _What was that expression on his face?_ She shook her head. It's Yoh she's racking her brain about! Talk about not Anna at ALL! She walked over to the food- looking at the leftover rice, she took some chopsticks and took a chunk to pop in her mouth. Letting it soften in her mouth and swallow, she would take a few more chopstick-fulls before heading back to her room.  
  
God, this has been a different night. Not because of her scolding and usual yelling- but her sudden care. She shuddered. Hopefully, she thought, she will snap out of this sudden state by tomorrow when school starts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was that? Good? God I hope so, it took me a lot of time to write! Please review and leave some comments =)


	2. What is this?

Words I Never Found [**Chapter Two**: What is this?!]  
  
Author's note: Wow, I got reviews?! Holy crap! Thanks for the kind comments, it motivated me to write the second chapter (go me) so yeah, here it is. Enjoy! Also, once more, reviews appreciated, positive or not!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sun shining through; her raven irises half opened, as this was her eye's usual position. Shoving off her blankets, she would stretch and rub her eyes, looking to her clock. _Oh great, Yoh should be up now. Since when do I wake up after him?!_ She sighed. Slowly raising herself, she looked out to the sunny sky and town then finally got herself to open her door. Walking down the hall, she paused for a moment, looking into Yoh's room. There he was, lying there underneath the covers. Great! She walked inside nervously, looking to the Yoh in deep slumber. She kneeled, looking at his content face for a moment or two. _He was so peaceful when he slept... WAIT, what am I thinking?!_ She shook her head. Sighing once more, she would nudge his shoulder.  
  
Shivering for a moment, he would slowly open his eyes to meet her gaze. His eyes widened ever so slightly, you would be surprised if a girl like her, and on top of it your fiancée like her, waking you up? Not to mention she was nearly on top of him, her golden hair nearly touched his porcelain face. "Eh?! What, Anna?" He shifted uncomfortably beneath her figure. She paused. _That expression again.._ she kept her gaze for a few moments, looking in his charcoal hues. "Oi... sorry, Yoh. We're going to miss school if you don't get UP!" He pointed to the clock. _Mine isn't two hours off! How come his only says.._ "It's only 5:00, you know. I don't have to get up for another half hour. Neither do you." She blinked. Wow, did she feel like a ditz!  
  
"Oh..." She said softly, slowly stepping away. He turned around to sleep a little longer, pulling the covers further on him. She simply sighed, and then walking down the hallway, she decided she just might as well get a good start on breakfast while Yoh was still sleeping. Walking into the kitchen, looking around for a moment, trying to think of something quick and easy- eggs and toast? Leftover white rice? She walked over to the refrigerator, trying to find something. Even with all the groceries he bought- this made her lips form a disgusted look- it was all junk food.  
  
She searched through the mounds of crap, looking for anything edible- well, as far as she thought. Seeing eggs, she decided on the eggs and toast idea. She cracked them open in the pan, turning the knob she heard the light sizzle. Then grabbing some bread, she popped some in the toaster and awaited either of them to finish cooking. She looked out the window, to the nearly risen sun as she heard footsteps hit the kitchen floor. She turned, to see the figure of Yoh. Scratching his back and yawning, he plastered his reassuring smile and simply said, "Morning, Anna." She simply nodded, her arms crossed and leaning against the counter. A leg bent where the feet touch the counter and the other standing straight and tall, she kept her silence.  
  
"Is it almost ready?" He said, sitting at the table with chopsticks in hand. "'Cause I'm really hungry! Also, I have to eat well..." "...Because you have the test in physical education today." She finished, looking over to her simple-minded fiancée. He blinked lightly, his eyes now completely fixed upon her. "How did you know?!" "Hm, maybe because papers were handed out to everyone and a few posters were on the hallways at school?" She stated, rolling her eyes to the ridiculous question. Hearing the toast pop up, she turned swiftly to take it out with the edge of her fingers. _Ouch!_ She quickly dropped the pieces of toast onto a plate, then setting the butter on the place, she figured he could butter his own toast. Also, seeing the eggs were ready too, she used a spatula and placed them next to the toast. Turning to Yoh, she slowly placed the plate upon the table. "Eat quickly! If you don't, your cooking your OWN dinner!"  
  
She sighed softly, walking to her room, she then searched through he drawers for her school uniform. She paused for a moment, seeing Manta approaching the inn. God, did that kid EVER leave them alone?! She closed her window for privacy, and slipping off her robe she was completely nude. Then slipping on underclothing (_cough cough_) and a bra, she heard the door open. "Anna?" He completely opened the door, and in her position of bending down she looked like she was striking a sexy pose. "EH?!" His face went a dark maroon instantly, though he couldn't keep his eyes off the image. She immediately deeply blushed and slammed the door in his face, badly wishing that she now had a lock.  
  
Slipping on her skirt quickly, she would put on her shirt, button it and tuck it in. Running her hair through with a brush rapidly, she grabbed her bag/case and ran out her bedroom door. Looking around once more to make sure things at least looked a little decent, she would walk out the door as soon as she had slipped on her shoes. Yoh was already at the bus stop, chatting with Manta. She rolled her eyes and slowly made her way towards the bus stop, as Manta and Yoh watched her approach. Unusually, for Yoh, he said nothing as she reached the platform. She could still see the light blush on his face, and she kept her silence. Soon enough, the bus approached and Yoh was the first inside.  
  
She sighed softly, her usually emotionless face now plastered, as she stepped inside the rickety bus. Stepping down the aisle, she finally found an unoccupied seat so she can sit alone. She didn't really like sitting with people, she found most people annoying or immature. Her back flat against the seat, she turned her head ever so slightly to look outside the window. The rolling hills, the golden sun- it was a pretty sight, but she wasn't in the mood to really give a shit.  
  
Looking to the aisle for a moment, she saw Yoh's head in it as well. As soon as she did this, he blushed and looked back to his own seat he occupied with Manta. She blinked, and slowly returning to her seat she sighed. _God, he acts like he saw some monstrous beast!_ She snarled slightly. _Wait, I'm worried about what YOH thinks of me?!_ She sighed, as she tends to do a lot. There goes the mini Anna devils and angels once more. _Man, he must be really upset about what happened.. EH?! Who gives a care about what HE thinks! If he's rude enough to ignore me, he's not a good fiancée!.. But he **did** see me in my lingerie!_ She broke away from her thoughts as she felt the speed bump and the school now appeared through the window. Once they had stopped, she stood up slowly with her school bag in hand.  
  
Sighing softly, once it was her turn she stepped through the noisy and chewed-gum-on-the-floor aisle. Stepping off the bus, the bright sun slightly blinded her as she made her way towards the old building. Stepping inside, she made her way through the noisy and busy halls to her own locker. Stuffing her bag inside, she took out her books for the first class. Hearing the bell ring, she skipped to her class to try and get a good seat.  
  
**_Later..._**  
  
Last period of the day. The one most anticipated, since it was the final... lucky Anna, it was none other then Study Hall. Walking slowly to her locker, she was exhausted from the classes. For some reason, they had been more harsh then usual and more homework was given. Taking some papers to study and a geometry book, she headed towards the room where which they study. Sitting down, she opened her geometry book. She begin taking notes and reading through it, making sure she understood each sentence and if she didn't, go back and study it more carefully.  
  
Raising her head from the book, she sighed softly, a bit proud of herself for starting to catch up a little on her geometry. It was her worst subject, after all. But, her light smile for herself faded as she spotted Yoh- with another girl. Anna's eyes widened like Yoh's had when he walked in on her changing, as she couldn't believe what she saw. _Wait, **what is this**?! Jealousy?!_ She shuddered lightly. But, she couldn't help it! The girl looked like a supermodel! Long, elegant burnette hair that shimmered on it's own; beautiful oceanic hues, with curves like never seen on a junior high student.  
  
She lowered her head, trying to catch her emotion that was begging to escape. _Wait a minute, I'm nearly crying because of YOH?!_ The devil spoke. _B-But, maybe I deserve it... how I treat him and stuff.._ The angel replied to it's comment. She then thought back to yesterday. _No wonder! And this morning..._ she's been screwing up left and right! She lifted her head. _Worrying and getting upset over the naïve Yoh. Tch. I can't do that, it'll ruin my image!_ She couldn't help but get a slight heartache as she saw Yoh tickle her, hearing her obnoxious girly giggle. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Slamming her book closed, she grabbed her stuff and walked past them, giving the girl a hard nudge as she passed by. Hearing the girl say 'Ow!' in her girly voice, it made her tickle inside. _Hm, now to face him at home... once this period is finally over and we can get back to that bus of ours._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like it? I know it's uber-long, I just couldn't help but be descriptive XD I also wanted to get the schoolday out of the way (and the only period I said anything about was the final, STUDY HALL!) so, yeah. Comments appreciated!


	3. Heartbreak

Words I Never Found [**Chapter Three**: Heartbreak]  
  
**Author's notes**: Well, here's to the next chapter. I know I haven't been writing any real fluff, but this chapter definitely will have some! They've been fighting too much, I know XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She hung her head low, as she walked out of the room just when the bell rang. _I'm going to get that bitch, I really will!_ Referring to the girl, she was, the girl who was hanging out with Yoh and having her little flirts and giggles. She but her homework inside her bag, and with a dead silence she was one of the first to walk out of the school and head for the busses. Her head still hung low, her golden shortened hair hanging infront and around her face so it showed a quite frightening prescence. It started pouring, as she soon enough heard the giggle of the girl once more. _Like I give a care! That whore can have him..._ No way, she didn't mean it, she was too pissed off to think about her thoughts at the moment.  
  
She stood, feeling like a fool because she was alone, at the place where you are supposed to wait for your bus. Yoh and 'that girl' soon followed, as she stood up straight now. _Eh?! She's going on our BUS?!_ Anna looked to the bus as it approached, and the girl did not move at all. Great. Anna stepped in immediately, shoving Manta as she made her way to the very back seat where only one person can fit. No one ever sat back there. Lucky Anna, because she had put her head against the back of the seat in front of her and her hair was hanging down once more. _No way am I going to cry over this..._ For the first time, she admitted her feelings. _...but I can be upset._ Hearing the harsh rain pound on the windows, she shifted her saddened hues to the window.  
  
Soon enough, they were back at the inn. She was the last off, as she saw the girl and Yoh ahead. Damn did that nearly jerk an outburst, but she held it in and stiffly kept walking. She hated that girl. _Who does she think she is?!_ "Oh, that girl is coming over too, Yoh?" She played with her curls, chewing her strawberry bubble gum and looking back at Anna. "Of course she is." Yoh said, not turning, otherwise he'd probably run into a pole. "Uh, like, why?" This made Anna want to sock her in the face. She clenched her fists, but kept walking. _That prissy needs a jack across the face!  
_  
Anna sped up, walking ahead of both the two she left them behind. _Wait, why am I reacting like this? If he even liked me... like that... he wouldn't be with..._ Her thoughts slowly stopped, as she turned to the two now far behind. _...what is her name, anyways?_ She decided to turn around and open the inn door, as she dripped through the kitchen. She didn't care. Might as well start on dinner, ne? _Wait, why should you cook dinner for him?! Look what he's doing to you!_ She sighed, grabbing the rice and sour sauce. _I'll still cook him dinner, just not a good one._ She poured the white rice into the pot once more, making sure it was only enough for one person._ Hell would freeze over before I cook for.._. She turned to meet the gaze of that girl and Yoh. _...her_. She sighed, ignoring them both as she continued cooking.  
  
"Anna, what are you cooking?" He said, his plastered smile upon his face. "Rice!" She said rather harshly but not yelling, as he was slightly taken aback by this. _God, he just can't take a hint, can he?!_ She took the rice out of the pan, once cooked, and put it on a plate. Putting chopsticks at the side, she pushed the plate to Yoh. "Here." Is all she said. Not go to bed, hurry, or anything. He blinked at this too. "Oh, you, can I have some?" "No. I don't have any left." The girl gave that cocky glare. "I see some over there." Anna pretended to by accident knock the small amount left into the trash, then she smirked. "Whoops, my bad. Guess you can't." Anna walked out silently, tugging her apron off before disappearing into the hallway.  
  
She heard a few whispers as she disappeared, exchanged between the two, but she shrugged it off. Walking into her room, she slowly walked towards the door to the porch. Not even bothering to look for her pajamas/robes, she walked onto the porch in her bare feet. The moon was extra beautiful tonight. She sighed softly, burying her head in her arms as they were on the porch's railing. She sighed softly, not crying but rather thinking. _Why, why does he all the sudden have to make me so emotional? Why do I all the sudden care so much?! Damn it.._ She sighed once more, as she heard a door open. "Hey, Anna, do you mind if she stays here a night? Her home is abusive, and..." "Yes, I do mind." _Abusive?! Bull shit! Her face is untouched, as long as everything else!  
_  
"Anna, can't she just stay downstairs?" "No." Anna was unbreakable with this now. She wasn't going to deal with some prissy sleeping in her home! "Anna..." he paused, taking a soft exhale. She paused as well, still standing in her current position. "I'll meet ya downstairs, Yoh." She said in her girly voice, making Anna shiver. Yoh's footsteps were heard easily, coming towards Anna once the girl closed the door. "Anna, what's your problem? Why do you hate her so much?" Anna kept her face hidden, her back to Yoh. "You really want to know, eh?" "Yes. She is nice, and-" She turned around instantly. "Of course you think so, Yoh! She's like your little girlfriend! Always giggling and smiling, the sight of her makes me cringe! Don't you get it?!" Yoh's eyes widened as Anna said this, as she looked into them. This wasn't the first girl, he had been with many girls before. Anna would just ignore it, hold it in. Now it bugged her so much it had to escape.  
  
"Anna... I didn't know..." "Didn't know?! How could you assume that I wouldn't care when I'm your fiancée?! Y-You don't understand..." For the first time, ever, a crystallized tear fell down her porcelain face. She turned away, looking at the moon once more. "I would never imagine that... I mean, you yell at me all the time... and..." He scratched the back of his head. "How do you do it?" She said softly. He blinked. "Uh?..." "How do you go around breaking people's hearts, so carelessly like nothing happened? For too long have I stood by and watched you..." he pulled her by her waist, till his lips were within inches of her own. "Stop it!" She pushed him away. "Go to your little girlfriend! You might as well go make out on the couch, where's she's sleeping!" She turned away, looking down to the ground as she fell into a deadly silence. "Anna... you're the only one for me..." She turned around. "W-What...?"  
  
He pulled her into a tight hug, as she couldn't not give in. One more tear fell from her eye as she hit his chest. Her eyes softened, as sighed. "Yoh..." She didn't even want to speak anymore. It had all resolved.  
  
"Anna... please listen... I didn't know. I didn't mean to do that to you..." _I didn't want to make her cry. I must have jerked her feelings that much... because Anna is definitely not a crier._ He kept his gently embrace, as she nuzzled her soft golden hair. "I won't do it ever again, Anna. That I promise you..." She sighed softly, letting herself embrace him and lay her chin upon his shoulder. She could only hope that he won't, and that hope she will hold. He slowly broke away, looking into her still watery hues as she kept his charcoal ones in hers. "Let her stay just one night, she can't go home." She sadly nodded, looking down. "Anna, nothing-" She put her finger up to his tender lips. "I understand, Yoh."  
  
He nodded, a light smirk upon his face. He let his hand fall down her wet but beautiful cheeks, then he slowly walked away. "Good night, Anna." He said softly, looking over to her once more before closing the door. She sighed softly, looking over to robes. Closing the porch door, and etc she slipped off her school outfit. She still had it on! Putting her white robe around her, she slipped under the cover and once again let her head hit the pillow. _Anna... you're the only one for me... _Did he really mean it? She sighed ever so softly, as she let her eyelids close.  
  
_I found out a reason for me..._

_ ...and the reason is **you**._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Reason" by Hoobastank excerpt at the end.Well, anyways, hoped you like the chapter! It didn't turn out as good as I planned, but oh well x.x;


	4. So called promise

Words I Never Found [**Chapter Four**: So-called promise]  
  
**Author's note**: Thank you for your lovely comments! I never expected any when I wrote this XD I got reviews rapidly then I ever had before. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! =3

-----------------------------------------------  
  
She shivered slightly, slowly opening her orbs until they were half lidded. She yawned, scratching the back of her neck she slowly arose. Looking over to the window for a moment, the sun was a light orange at the bottom edges. _Must still be early._ Slowly walking over to her mirror, she sighed at the bags underneath her eyes._ Anna...you're the only one for me._ That damn Yoh kept her up late with what he said. She rubbed her face for a few moments to wake up a bit more, then tightening her slightly loose robes she opened the door to head for the hallway.  
  
Glancing at Yoh's room for a moment to see if he was there... he wasn't. She sighed. _It would just be my luck if he were up flirting with that damn girl._ She only hoped the opposite. Walking further down the hall, all she saw was Yoh's figure. Before announcing her presence, she glanced around for the girl. No sight of her at all! This made her smirk, as she made a loud footstep to make him turn. Which succeeded. "Oi, Anna. Good morning..." He put on his usual grin. She kept her light smirk, but faded it a little so he doesn't question it. "Morning..." is all she replied with, walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
"So, where's-" "She went home, very early this morning, I guess." Anna looked back a moment, a bit surprised at his sudden reaction. "Oh." She said softly, as she turned back to searching for anything to make. _What was that softness in her voice?_ Yoh couldn't help but wonder, as he blinked once. After this, he put his arms behind his head and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes in a relaxed gesture. "Are you alright with..." she remembered pushing the white rice over because the girl wanted some. Heh. "I don't need breakfast today, Anna. I am not too hungry." She blinked and turned to her relaxed fiancée. "Eh? You need food, Yoh." She put her hand on her hips, the other dangling freely at her side.  
  
"Naw, it's alright, Anna." He got up from the table and walked away to his room, glancing at her once with his smile. She sighed softly, slipping off her apron and heading to her own room to change. Closing the door behind her once she entered, she let her robes slide off her slim body and drop to the floor. She put on her uniform, same as always and slipped on her shoes. Noticing her bags beneath her eyes now had disappeared a bit, she sighed with relief and brushed through her hair. Heading out the door, she took one last glance at her room before shutting the door. Walking down the hall slowly, she soon enough reached her destination. None other then the door. As she opened it, there was the girl. "Can I help you?" Anna said sternly, glaring her in the eye. "I was like, waiting for Yoh." The girl blew and popped a bubble, strawberry scent now infesting Anna's senses.  
  
"Too bad. Get out of here now, or I'll do it for you." Anna stated, keeping her emotionless, half-lidded eye face that scared most people off. The girl blinked lightly, the loud chewing sound still hearable by a lot. The girl gave a cocky smirk, folding her arms and leaning to her side on one leg. "Fine, then like make me." Anna smirked. _Hmph. I'll teach that bitch a lesson she'll never forget!_ She grabbed the broom, about to jack her in the face Yoh opened the door. "Anna? Gabrielle?!" _Gabrielle. So that's her name._ Anna turned slowly, looking to Yoh. "What is SHE doing here?" Anna questioned, looking to Yoh with an upset look. Not too much of an upset look, though- she had to keep her unbreakable image. Yoh_ lied to me about her leaving, didn't he?_ _He thought I'd be the last out the door!_ "I don't know, really..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Anna just simply started walking, leaving the two behind on the inn's porch.  
  
Even if he didn't lie, and she just simply appeared, the appearance of 'Gabrielle' made her sick. Gabrielle. Hm. Finally, she knew her name. Reaching the bus stop, there was Manta, alone and waiting for Yoh. "Eh- Anna? Where's Yoh?" Anna turned for a moment after the shrimp's question, seeing Yoh approach the bus stop. "Anna, I didn't know she would come." "I knew that, Yoh. I just felt like getting to the bus already." _What a lie, that I said._ She finally decided to give into the fact he just might not have known she was coming, when soon enough the bus came through the water filled street, coming to a stop in front of them all.  
  
As Anna walked onto the steps to get on the bus, here came the goody two shoes. "Oh, please wait for me! Please!" She ran in her expensive high heels, pushing Anna to the side as she made her way up the steps. Anna dried off the mud that splashed onto her leg from the push, and went up the steps to an unoccupied seat once more. Looking out the window, as the rain was still going she sighed softly.  
  
Seeing the building appear, for the first time in awhile the ride seemed fast. Walking off of the bus, after shoving Manta as usual, she headed towards the building quickly. A few people standing and chatting in the pouring rain glanced at her, a bit surprised at her sudden quickness. She wasn't upset, but the rain was starting to get to her. She sighed softly, as she pushed the doors open slowly to enter the school she was mighty sick of by now.  
  
Walking through the long, winding hallways, she simply went through a train of thoughts as usual. _I wonder if Gabrielle is purposely trying to seduce him... what a silly thought! No, I mean, look at her constant flirting and giggling! And that gum... I wonder if she's too immature enough to know what flirting is?_ She stopped her thoughts as there she saw her, walking through the hall as a few guys or so stopped to take a glance that would make them smile throughout first period. She blinked, as Gabrielle ran her fingers gracefully through her hair. Anna shrugged, trying to not mind, as she walked past her. But, before she knew it, the ground was suddenly getting closer and her papers flew everywhere!  
  
Anna fell hard, hitting the old floor as her chin felt unbelievable pained. She heard Gabrielle giggle, stopping to look at what she thought the 'pitiful being.' She got up slowly, her knees and arms shaking as she glanced up at Gabrielle. _That bitch! She tripped me on purpose!_ "Oh, sorry, Anna. Didn't see you there, though your hair is greasy enough to stand out. Perhaps, a shower is in order?" She giggled once more as she continued down the hall in her girly strut. _Damn, I hate her! And what a lame thing to say. People used that crap in the 80's!_ Anna looked over to the large crowd now staring at her, glancing at them with an evil glare she then brushed herself off. "Quit staring already!" They turned away as soon as she finished her sentence.  
  
She bent down to pick up her papers, once finished she walked over to her locker and put in her combination._ 56...88...23._ Her lock opened, as she stuffed her papers inside. Today was going to be a long day, she could tell. She sighed softly, taking out her chemistry book, notepad, and pencil to get ready for once of her favorite subjects, Chemistry.  
  
**_Later.  
_**  
Now, time for the subject she HATED most- Physical Education, or PE. Going into the changing room, the minute she entered she saw the person she hoped she wouldn't most- Gabrielle. _I never even knew she existed until she was with Yoh! Why am I all the sudden always running into her?!_ She sighed softly, walking over to her gym locker she opened it to reveal her gym uniform. She shyly slipped off her clothes, and rapidly putting on her uniform she hurried to the gym. She wanted to get this over as fast as possible.  
  
As soon as all the other girls were out of the gym, she found herself lined up with the girls on the side opposite of the boys. Once she saw the face of Yoh, she only blinked lightly but soon enough heard the whistle of the gym coach. "Alright! Now, we are going to go into groups of two and we are going to do gymnastics and tumbling today!" Anna gulped. _Groups?_ She hoped she got with Yoh, if a boy. She could care less with girls. Wait, yeah she did. She sure as hell didn't want Gabrielle as her partner.  
  
"Asakura Yoh, will be with Kigahoshi Gabrielle." Anna inside shattered. _Damn it._ Helping eachother tumble, she could see it! She didn't even listen to the rest. She couldn't care less who she was with now. As she heard a whistle, her partner walked up to her. Oh great, Hikari Nikonai, the most annoying girl on the planet. "So, like, lets hurry up and do the stunts!" Hikari exclaimed, basically having a heart attack over beginning the tumbles & gymnastics period of gym. "Yes, Hikari. Don't kill yourself over it, though." She sighed, slowly walking towards the mat. She knew this day wouldn't go well.  
  
Going through the time of PE, helping Hikari just so she can nearly snap her neck, slightly bored her. So instead of listening to Hikari's constant complaints and suggestions on how 'she should keep her spirit up', she turned to look at how everyone else was doing it. But, just when she turned, she didn't like what she saw.  
  
There was Gabrielle and Yoh. Yoh grabbing her waist, and Gabrielle giggling and trying her best, though the attempts were horrible. "Don't worry, you'll do better next time." Yoh reassured Gabrielle, his smirk plastered on his porcelain face. _So much for his little promise to never do it again! I understand that they have to be together because they were assigned it, but he doesn't have to be so enthusiastic and happy!_ She thought for a moment. _Or maybe I'm just not letting him breathe..._  
  
She shook her head. How about she just worry about Hikari and herself? "Alright, Hikari, MY turn to do some stunts." But, once she finished, the bell rang for end of the period. She sighed, walking away to change into her clothes. Walking to her locker, she took off her uniform, stuffed it in her locker, put on her regular clothes, and then headed for the hallway. Walking down it, she saw Yoh walking alone by himself. _God, how does he always get to the hallway so fast?_ Before she knew it, she felt a light tug on her arm as she passed him.  
  
"Anna, I saw when you glanced to me and Gabrielle. I know why you could be upset." He sighed softly, as Anna turned to face his fragile but cheery face. "Please forgive me." She shook her head with a light smile.I mean, all guys flirt a little! She decided to trust him, she decided that she was suffocating him and had to let him out a little. It's not like they were married... **yet**. "It's alright, Yoh. Don't worry about it." She broke away from his grip and headed down the hallway. All he could do was turn around and watch her walk, slightly confused... but relieved at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A bit of a pointless chapter, heh, but I had no real ideas. This was way longer then any of the other chapters, gomen ne XD Next chapter will be nice and... really, really sweet. You'll see! X3


	5. Bitter sweet Reverie

Words I Never Found [**Chapter Five**: Bitter sweet reverie]  
  
**Author's note**: All right, I'm going to try to make this chapter really sweet. =3 Thanks for all the reviews, once again! They motivate me to make yet another chapter .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There she was. School had ended, the next day had came, but school had been cancelled because of a sudden snowfall. A harsh one it was. But, Anna was outside, alone, walking through the soft white puffs that touched her fragile skin. She sighed softly, as her icy breath was visible as she did so._ I'm going out for a bit, Yoh._ She told him earlier. She looked back on her recent conversations with her simple-minded fiancée. Ever since that one day, every word they shared rung in her ear and tormented her mind.  
  
Why? She didn't know. She sighed softly once more, closing her eyes as she felt a soft snowflake touch her nose. _Yoh is probably back at the inn, eating ramen or something._ She walked on, until she met the streets of Funbari Hill. Walking through the gate to enter the main streets, she noticed all the streets were dead. She was the only one there. Was everything closed? She didn't know, once more. But, god, what a peaceful and amazing scene this would be.  
  
Stepping forward, the snow would crunch beneath her feet as she looked into the windows of the numerous shops. Seeing the candy store, she stepped towards it as her finger lightly touched the window. Such memories...  
  
**F L A S H B A C K.**  
  
"Which one do you want?" The young Yoh smiled, looking to Anna as he then pushed his face against glass, staring at the thousands or chocolates. Anna blinked likely, in the chibi form she was, as Yoh as too. "I don't want one." She knew they looked appetizing, very, very appetizing... though she still refused. She wasn't about to make a pig of herself over treats. "C'mon, Anna! Pick one!" The genuine smile once again appeared upon his features, as he turned back to Anna- who at the time wasn't his fiancée just yet. She shook her head, her arms crossed and leaning on one leg. "You pick one and let's go already." He took her small hand in his own, and kept his smile but spoke. "But, you need one too. Otherwise, it wouldn't be nice! And I am nice to you, Anna." She blinked, and removed her hand as she started blushing. "Fine..." She told the man she wanted a chocolate bar, plain and simple, as he got the same.  
  
**E N D F L A S H B A C K.**  
  
She stood there, watching her flashback until she found a strong grip upon her shoulder. She lightly gasped, looking into the window as if it was a mirror. She paused a few moments, before meeting Yoh's gaze. "Yoh...?" He smiled, just as he did when he was a little kid, looking into her raven hues as he softly spoke. "Anna... you're going to catch a cold." She shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Yoh. Go back to the inn before you catch one yourself..." He shook his head too and smiled. "I came here to know where you were. I was bored anyways." He looked around, seeing that few places were open. "Would you mind taking a walk with me?"  
  
She blinked ever so slightly, but nonetheless nodded and walked next to him, removing herself from the area of the candy shop. "This is the first time we've walked together, alone. Isn't it?" Anna questioned softly, the puffs of white still falling from the sky. He smirked, and looked to Anna. "I think so." He looked around for a moment, noticing they were the only people in the area. She wasn't so sure to bring up conversation, or a good one, yet. She still wasn't so sure about this Gabrielle girl.  
  
_Maybe I'm just not letting him breathe._ Not back to that thought again. She sighed softly, looking over to her fiancée. He looked back at her, his smile still present. "Mind going into the coffee shop with me?" He said softly, outreaching a hand slightly; and only slightly, so if she refused he wouldn't feel too stupid. She blinked, but then nodded and took his hand. She walked with him, her hand in his, over to the door and inside the shop.  
  
They sat at the counter; they didn't feel like waiting for someone to come to their booth. Either way, the coffee place had few people- but it still saved them time. A woman with reddish hair, curly, and freckles all over her face, came over to the counter with a smile all waitresses always have. "How may I help you two?" She said in a slight accent, leaning against the other side of the counter. Anna requested nothing; Yoh said he wanted a hot chocolate. "Anna, get something." He said softly, looking at her with a gentle gaze. "I don't-" "Just get something, you never do. I'll pay for it." She sighed. He offered it, so might as well. "Fine, I'll get a hot chocolate too." She told to the waitress. She simply nodded with the fake smile and walked away with the order.  
  
After they received their hot chocolates, they walked outside to the dead streets. They couldn't help but examine the beautiful scene, for it was a rare one. She sighed softly. The school could ever so faintly be seen ahead, as it reminded her of the emotions that have ran through her lately. She blinked once, then looking to Yoh, she spoke softly. "What does that Gabrielle mean to you, anyways?" She couldn't hold it in any longer. That school only reminded her.  
  
"Damn it, Anna!" He said rather harshly. He was rather tired of her worrying over that stupid girl, Gabrielle. He pulled her into a tight hug once more, burying his head into her shoulder. She stiffened, surprised at his sudden reaction. "Y-Yoh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't worry that much, I shouldn't have ask-" He pulled her away, but he had a strong grip on her arms as he stared softly with his charcoal irises into her own. "Anna, I already told you... I..." _I may have told her I didn't love Gabrielle, but I never said straight out I loved Anna before._ "I... love you, Anna. I don't want anything to do with Gabrielle." Her eyes softened, looking into his own.  
  
"Yoh..." She said softly, as she let her forehead hit his chest. **Damn it.** This was all happening too sudden. A week ago, she didn't even think about this stuff at all, and especially about Yoh. "I love you too..." She couldn't believe what had just escaped her lips.  
  
It was like time had frozen. It was just they, in the middle of a snow- covered street, staring into each other's eyes and in each other's arms. Just them, and only them. She felt a soft breeze pick up her chopped golden hair, as she saw Yoh's face get closer. His warm breath was now touching the top of her lips, at any moment going to caress them. She waited; it seemed like forever until the gentle touch forced her eyes to close and to take in his scent. This feeling forced her fragile hand to rise; moving its way up towards the air, it soon enough rested upon Yoh's porcelain skin. Nothing could happen to shatter this moment. Absolutely nothing.  
  
He broke away softly, half opening his eyes to look in her own he smiled. Her hand was still caressing his face, as she opened her eyes after he did. He slid his hands down her waist, now feeling her curves you never saw underneath her black dress she always wore. A light shade of pink rose inside her cheeks, as she let her forehead hit his chest; feeling him bring her closer to his body, his body warmth came closer. "Let's go to the park." He whispered softly in her ear, as she lightly nodded and he broke away from their embrace.  
  
As they started walking, his hand did not raise but slowly inched it's way towards hers. It now skimmed over the top of hers, as she felt this touch immediately. After pausing for a moment, not walking but everything else; she moved her hand to where her fingers spread to make room for his own to make a criss-cross pattern across hands. She blushed slightly, looking at the harsh snow that crushed beneath her feet. Now, she wasn't sure what to say- what conversation to make. Either way, this must have been the happiest time of her life, so far.  
  
Soon enough, yet another beautiful scene entered. The huge fountain, with shimmering crystal clear water still ran as the park was covered with sparkling snow; they walked across the paths that had once been brick colored but were now white as well. He lead her over to the fountain, sitting at the edge, he still held her hand. Exchanging glances, they didn't know what to say. It was all out in the open, so they were afraid of offense or misunderstanding. "Beautiful scene isn't it." Yoh broke the silence, scanning the area. Anna nodded. "It is..." He began humming a Japanese love song, very lowly but softly as he looked at the ground, his feet kicking eachother.  
  
"I love that song," Anna stated shyly, watching his cheery but icy face. _I wonder how he knows that song._ She then looked to the orange headphones, which were still upon his head. _Well, who knows what he's constantly listening to on those headphones._ "Though, I don't hear it much anymore." She finished her sentence once her train of thoughts had stopped, though in her head it seemed like 10 minutes; in reality, it was about 30 seconds. He blinked slightly, and then looking up to Anna, he plastered his genuine smirk that seemed to always be there. But for some reason, this one seemed really genuine.  
  
He nodded, his eyes still nearly getting lost in hers. "I like it, too." He kept his smirk on, looking at her still. "This is the first time we've actually talked, isn't it." He said softly, looking over to the park around him now. "Yeah... but it's nice." She said, still looking over at Yoh. She scooted closer to him, deciding if they were going to get closer she would have to contribute and not expect him to do everything. As she did this, he looked over to her and smiled; she lightly smirked back, as she looked back at him with soft orbs.  
  
**It just kind of happened.**  
  
She slowly inched over to him, her arms reaching his chest as she was basically in his lap; looking into his soft hues, he was a red shade now. She couldn't control it. She moved her soft lips to his own, soon enough touching them as he stroked her hair softly. Yoh...She thought to herself, as she broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes once more. He still played with her soft hair, as he smiled more meaningful then ever as he pulled her closer; she was nearly on top of him now. She wasn't about to do anything obscene, in the middle of a park, though. He slid his hands from her shoulders down to her hips, a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
She let herself rest on him, her head now against his chest as she was in his arms. She was basically in his lap, but his legs were spread. His shoe lightly hit the water of the fountain, but he didn't care. She snuggled into him, not a care in the world if anyone saw what was going on. No one at all could make her think twice about what she was doing. She sighed softly, seeing that his shirt was always unbuttoned- that slight six pack and chest area made her warm. She ran her finger down it softly, feeling the curves and lines. She smiled shyly, as she felt herself being cuddled.  
  
**Now this is what real fiancées are supposed to do.**  
  
_Everytime I see you in my dreams,  
  
I see your face; you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, baby..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I told you I would do at least a little fluffiness in here XD So there ya go. Don't expect a new chapter to quickly after this, I'm starting to run out of ideas and need time to think. Anyways, please review! =)


	6. Just Breathe

Words I Never Found [Chapter Six: Just Breathe]  
  
Author's note: This will be another sweet chapter, so yay for me.

--------------------  
  
There the two where, sitting on the edges of a fountain against a pillar. Cuddling, she let her head fall onto his chest and nuzzle it. He blushed. _I'm not used too any of those stuff at all!_ He looked below to her golden hair. _Especially with Anna._ He let out a fragile exhale, since the scene was breathtaking. Her finger couldn't resist the urge any longer to stroke his chest, sliding through his half unbuttoned shirt to touch his skin. This made him shiver, but with enjoyment as she tightened his grip on her small figure.  
  
"Anna..." He said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes having a certain softness he could never recall seeing ever in her eyes. It was like his smile to her... so genuine, and comforting at the same time. _I don't think I've ever seen her completely smile before._ He sighed softly, holding her closer to him now as he tightened his grip around her. She cuddled up to him. "Anna, I don't know how to tell you this... so soon..." She looked up at him with soft eyes, one thing that was very seldom projected. "I, I love you, Anna..." She was surprised, which showed in her face.  
  
"I love you too, Yoh." She said it quickly, rather then blush, scratch her head then take forever to say it by stuttering. He blinked. _How come she had no problem saying it?_ He shrugged it off, in his mind, and kissed her soft pink lips. She closed her eyes as he did, leaning into the kiss. She smiled against his lips, soon enough she felt his tongue glaze across her lips. She was surprised at this one- he was quite the rusher, wasn't he? She slightly opened her lips, giving him entry as she soon felt his tongue on her own. This made her ever so slightly jump, feeling the warmth and depth.  
  
She brook away from the kiss slowly, opening her eyes to only where they were half lidded and looked in his own. She smiled once more, her face only within 4 inches away his own. Soon enough she felt his strong but soft hands on her waist, feeling the curve of her hip and waist. This made her press her body against his automatically, the touch made her arch her back as she let her head fall against his chest. He blushed a little at this, not realizing this touch had such effect on her. He smirked mischievously, nonetheless.  
  
She saw this smirk. It made her curious. _What is he plotting?_ Her body was still pressed against him, and she didn't realize nor care. She was slightly on top of him, in the middle of a park, in the middle of Funbari Hill. But once again, she didn't care. She wouldn't do anything if his or her friends walked in the park and saw them. She would only cuddle with him more. She smirked. _That bitch Gabrielle can't have him now. He's mine, and my only._ She imagined him winning the Shaman tournament... Yoh, Shaman King? She couldn't imagine it, but she had a feeling inside her heart that he will win the throne. Then, she remembered the promise he has made with her. Asakura Anna? That is another thing that is hard to imagine. Either way, she could barely wait until that day comes.  
  
She looked up to him, looking into his eyes. _He's really cute when he has that relieved, calm face on..._ She blushed at herself. _Ack! What am I thinking?!_ He blinked at her blush. "Something wrong, Anna-chan?" She shook her head softly, lightly smiling. "No, of course not." He smiled back, as he put an arm around her to where it reached her stomach. Her back was against him, as they were both looking the same way. She snuggled closer to him, slightly closing her eyes to where they were three-quarters lidded.  
  
Thinking for a moment, she sighed softly and completely closed her eyes. Soon enough, white puffs started falling from the sky again and hitting Yoh and Anna with a graceful touch. Just when she was about to possibly sleep in his arms, she felt his touch move upward. Her eyes opened immediately, as his hands were now upon her chest. She blushed softly, though she liked it, it was new to her nonetheless. She turned her head to Yoh, who was smirking ever so slightly yet mischievously. She shivered lightly as his hand did not move, then she felt his lips against her own once more. _What is he plotting?_ She asked herself once more, as she closed her eyes to his kiss.  
  
She slowly felt herself being pushed backwards, but the snow cushioned her position as she opened her eyes and Yoh was directly above her. His raven hair was dangling freely, as her eyes had a very surprised expression. "Yoh?..." He smiled softly, looking into her charcoal eyes. He leaned in and kissed her once more, his hand still on her chest but not in a hard gesture, but lightly placed upon it. His hand slid down to the edge of her shirt, and slowly slipping it off... "Yoh!" She said rather harshly. He blinked. "We are in the middle of a park. We can't do anything here." He nodded, picking her up he started walking through the park to the exit._ I can walk myself._ She thought to herself, but said nothing, as they were soon enough on the empty main streets of Funbari Hill.  
  
She sighed softly, her body turned against him and her legs dangling freely, clutching his white shirt. He must be so cold in those clothes. _He's going to get really sick one day... _She heard a voice. A familiar voice. Her eyes opened slightly, wondering if Yoh noticed it too. And he did. He turned his head to the direction he thought he heard it from- and there was the pint-sized Manta, running towards them. They weren't ready for this at all. For the fact Anna's shirt was three quarters unbuttoned, he was holding her, you could tell by his face he had been kissing a lot and same with Anna.  
  
Either way, he ran up towards them. "Uh... Yoh? What are you doing?" He slightly leaned as he saw the dangling legs, and the blonde hair dangling on the other end. Yoh didn't turn anything but his head. "Nothing, Manta. Go inside or you're going to get sick." "What about you? And who is that? Anna?!" His eyes widened (if they even can anymore then how big his eyes are o.o) Yoh blushed slightly. "She is sick, and I need to carry her home. Now go home before you get sick like she did!" "What was she doing out here in the first place?" This stumped Yoh a bit. "Er... she was shopping." "Then why are you out here?" "Because I was going to look for her because she had been gone for quite some time." Manta made that face like he didn't believe it. Nonetheless, Yoh turned his head and continued walking.  
  
Anna still clutched his shirt, as her hand also touched his cold but smooth chest. Once he thought Manta was gone, Yoh leaned his head slightly to kiss her forehead. "Eh, what was that?" Yoh stopped dead in his tracks._ He's still here?!_ "Nothing, Manta. Now go home." Yoh continued walking. He reached the gate to the old inn, walked in, then once he reached the porch he softly set Anna down and caught his breath. "You didn't have to carry me, you know." She said softly, her shirt still basically completely unbuttoned. He smiled softly once he caught his breath. "I wanted to, though." He smiled once more, and then taking her hand he walked her inside.  
  
The fireplace was blazing, and it was very warm inside. The couch was near the fireplace, nice and big. He smirked. But... Amidamaru will definitely come in at any second. "Yoh-kun!" Amidamaru barged in, a humungous smile across his face. His eyes widened once he saw Anna's shirt. "E-Eh... why is her shirt so unbuttoned, Yoh-kun??..." He blushed, but then plastered a serious face for the lie. "She got attacked by mobsters, I found her in one of the alleys once I got worried." He only slightly nodded, then turned and headed back for the kitchen. Anna sighed softly, and then looked up at Yoh. Once he knew Amidamaru was far, he took Anna by the hand and led her to his room.  
  
He shut the door behind him, and then he smiled at Anna. Setting her upon the cot, she had an unbelievably surprised but comforted look upon her face. Yoh wasn't sure what to do next now. After thinking for a few minutes or so, he decided on something. Sitting on the cot next to her, he leaned in to kiss her passionately. Slowly, she felt herself being pushed back once more on the cot, which was much more comfortable then that fountain's edge. Once he was completely on top of her, she playfully pulled on his necktie, which was still on from school as it slid off. He smirked confidently.  
  
Kissing her deeply once more after looking in her eyes for a few moments, he slowly let his hand unbutton her shirt until it was completely undone. Anna blushed slightly, as he gazed at the sight. _Whenever I'm with him... I feel like the prettiest girl in the world._ She couldn't believe what she was thinking, but she couldn't stop it anyways. He slowly searched for the hook of the bra, then unsnapping it and throwing it on the floor it was soon off. She still kept the blush on her face, as he deeply kissed her once more. Yoh reached down for her skirt, then yanking it off, he yanked off the underclothing as well. She was now completely naked, which Yoh couldn't help but examine for a few moments or so. He slid off his shirt, and then kissed her deeply once more.  
  
She broke away from the kiss softly, looking into his charcoal eyes she softly spoke. "Yoh.. we're only fourteen..." He nodded. "You're right... we won't do anything that is too obscene." He smiled softly at her, then pressing his body softly against her she deepened the kiss even more. She stroked his bare back, while his hands were on her curved hips. He rolled to his side, so they could cuddle. He slipped his pants off slowly, blushing, as he then pressed himself against her but they were not actually... well... yeah. He could feel her hot skin against his own, as his arms were now completely around her. She laid her head on his bare chest, smiling contently. And there, they fell asleep, together, in the nude, and in each other's arms.

_Loving you is like a passionate flower._

_Cuddling with you at every hour._

_I want to see your feelings underneath._

_Love is in the air tonight... so** just breathe**._

--------------------

Good? Bad? Horrible? Please leave me some reviews =) I did want to write some really-loving stuff but not where it turned into R. Sorry it took me so long to write this!


	7. Disturbing Surprise

Words I Never Found : Chapter Seven [Disturbing Surprise]  
  
**Author's note**: Ah! Thank you for the reviews! I never imagined so many reviews for the sixth chapter! Anywho, enjoy the chappie and please review! This one is going to be a bit shorter then the others by about 5 paragraphs XD So gomen nasai for that..  
  
I don't think I've ever done a Disclaimer before. So, here it is: I do not own Shaman King or claim anything related to it as my own. But, the actual storyline of this fic is mine! I'm just a silly fangirl ;

--------------------  
  
His eyes slowly opened. _Morning... already?_ He didn't remember what happened yesterday. He looked down. "Eh--?!" He softly exclaimed, looking down to see them both pressed against eachother and naked. Anna slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, Yoh..." She said softly, then cutely yawning she layed her head against his chest. "Uh, not that I was drunk or anything, but we didn't- uh- do anything, right?" He said blankly, feeling her head against his chest. "Of course not. I stopped you..." She paused, a bit confused that he would completely forget. "...you did attempt it, though." He blushed at his actions. He then remembered everything, and contently smiled. "Ohh...now I remember." He blushed, but proudly smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Amidamaru and Manta were in the kitchen. "I think Anna left early in the morning to shop some more... but what is Yoh-kun doing sleeping so late?" Manta shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he's tired from carrying Anna yesterday!" He chuckled at himself. Amidamaru nodded, not taking the fact it was supposed to be a joke. "I wonder if those two are in a fight or something. Because they were silent the few moments I saw them." Manta blinked. "I never thought about that. Poor Yoh, always getting beaten and tortured by Anna... it's a shame." Amidamaru nodded once more. "Maybe we should check on Yoh-kun?"  
  
Inside the room, Anna was stroking his bare chest with two fingers as he put his hand on her curved hips. Anna looked up to Yoh softly, as she kissed his lips passionately but gently. He smiled against her lips, then he broke the kiss to move down to kiss her neck. She was surprised at this, but only lightly smirked as he planted kisses on her neck. She played with his hair, which to her surprise didn't have a set of headphones in it.  
  
He rolled over on his back, and Anna put her head on his stomach as well as her arms. He smiled, looking down at his beautiful fiancée. She smiled back, feeling his toned chest with her finger as she kept her charcoal eyes upon Yoh. He stroked her bare back, which made her lightly shiver at first but she soon got over it.  
  
Manta couldn't wait any longer. "Amidamaru, let's go wake up Yoh!" He said harshly, determined to make his friend get up and pronto. Amidamaru nodded, then flowing down the hallway with the pint sized boy, then listened for a moment. No sound. Manta slowly opened the door.  
  
"AHHH?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?????"  
  
Anna and Yoh immediately looked over to the door. There was Manta and Amidamaru, jaws on the ground and eyes popping out and widened. "Yoh-kun?! You could've.. put a not disturb sign on your door or something!" Amidamaru said in shock, seeing they were both naked and on top of eachother. And, on Yoh's bed. "I never expected this one..." Manta said faintly, unbelievably shocked at the image. Yoh was speechless. "Get out of here, now." Anna said rather harshly. They slowly but surely stepped backwards out the door. And once they were out, they immediately started chattering in the kitchen once they got there.  
  
Anna sighed, then looked up to Yoh. He looked at her. "Maybe... we should get dressed now?" Yoh suggested. Anna seemed slightly sad, and she was, but nodded. Yoh was slightly surprised at this. "Unless... you don't want to." "It's all right." She smiled at him, then slowly sitting up she rubbed her eyes, while Yoh sat up too. She rubbed her eyes slowly, as Yoh took a moment to shyly examine this image. Once Anna noticed his staring, she blushed and got up. He did too, then quickly finding his pants he then walked out of the hall, skipping the shirt. "I'll meet you in the kitchen, Anna." She nodded as he closed the door.  
  
Yoh stepped out into the hallway. Once he turned into the kitchen, two deadly stares immediately turned to him from Manta and Amidamaru. "Yoh... what was that, that I saw in there?" Manta said slowly and softly. "What? We were talking..." "In bed! Naked! On eachother! Cuddling!" Manta interrupted, mentally scarred from the image he saw previously. "Calm down already. You shouldn't barge into people's rooms anyways." "You shouldn't be doing that stuff!" Yoh sighed. Anna turned the corner too, which she got the deadly stares too once she did. She just rolled her eyes and walked past them, to make breakfast.  
  
"I don't get it... why?" Amidamaru said blankly, looking from Anna to Yoh. "Why would anyone do stuff like that?" Anna said, searching the refrigerator for eggs. "I mean, come on, use common sense." She was completely calm about this, acting like nothing happened. But Manta and Amidamaru were completely different. "B-But..." Yoh sat down at the table. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone... either of you." They both nodded, but continued conversation.  
  
"I never expected anything like this, especially from you two..." Manta said, shaking his head. "Well, it just kind of happened." Yoh said, blushing, scratching the back of his head with that wide grin on his face. Smell infested the air of bacon, eggs, and toast. A usual breakfast, but Anna was really good at cooking this one. Manta smiled, looking back at Anna. "Mmm, that smells good, Anna!" He said excitedly, sniffing into the air then leaning back in his chair.  
  
Yoh sniffed too, and grinned once more. "Oh, it does." His stomach was completely empty, he hadn't ate for hours. He'd spent them all with Anna.. almost all of yesterday, last night, and this morning. She was basically anorexic, so it didn't really matter. She flipped over the bacon and eggs, letting it still cook in the pan. Amidamaru couldn't really eat...he' a ghost... but he sat at the table, anyways. "It's ready," Anna announced, placing pieces of everything on plates then putting chopsticks next to it. "Hurry and eat, no one can be late to school..." She wasn't talking to Amidamaru, obviously, but to Yoh and Manta. She slightly wondered why Manta was here, but said nothing.  
  
She sat at the table as well, handing Manta and Yoh their plates and placing her own in front of her. She began eating politely and slowly, making sure she didn't make a pig of herself. Either way, Yoh definitely did and Manta was basically in the middle. Your typical boy eating style. She ate fast, and finished before either one of them. Deciding to wait instead of go to the bus stop, she stepped onto the porch.  
  
Once Yoh finished, he walked onto the porch as well; and to his surprise, there was his fiancée, Anna Kyouyama. Stepping forward, she turned to the sound of walking to meet his soft crimson eyes. She had that usual emotionless face on now, she didn't want to make it too obvious at school. And she wasn't about to. Everything would go back to normal now. Or... would it?

--------------------  
  
Slightly boring. I know. But I wanted to get the little 'they find them, they freak out' scenario out of the way. And now it is. Expect a slightly more interesting chapter next time. Also, I didn't go that far with the last chapter, did I? It's not like they _had sex_ or something. XD


	8. All Things That Come Up

Words I Never Found [**Chapter Eight**: All things that come up...]  
  
**Author's notes**: Thank yas for the reviews.. and by the way, I was joking about the anorexic thing Anyways, enjoy the chappie! This one will be a bit different from the others.. in other ways. o.o;

--------------------  
  
He stared into her half lidded eyes, as they stood on the porch together. Silence. Oh, so deadly silence. It was the one thing that scared Asakura Yoh, if anything did, it was his fiancée's deadly silence in the morning served with a side dish of emotionless stares. What happened to the cheery, nearly-screwed-him Anna? He missed her. Deeply. Nonetheless, she was gone, and would be for awhile.. at least during school. At the very least.  
  
"We best get going to the bus stop. Manta can catch up. If you really need to, though, wait for him." Yoh only slightly nodded as she turned and walked across the field to reach the bus stop. Yoh ran behind her, that broad smile stretched across his face. "Uhm, Anna, are you-" "You best not talk about anything that happened last night to your idiotic friends." She said coldly, her gaze still ahead. "I may have said and done some things with you last night, but I still have a reputation to keep." Her golden hair flowed in the wind, as the snow crunched beneath her feet from the night before's snowfall. She lowered her head, hiding her slight pleasured smile as she thought about it._ Naïve fool! You are Anna, Kyouyama Anna! You don't have pleasure in such idiotic things.  
_  
She sighed softly, as Yoh blinked when she lowered head. "Er- something I said, Anna-chan?" He said lightly, his eyes upon her as they walked together through the white puffage. "No, Yoh." She lifted her head, the light blush of embarrassment in herself was noticeably there. He smiled, knowing EXCACTLY what she was thinking about. "Oh, Anna-chan... you don't need to hide _that_ from me." He put his arm behind her, grabbing her shoulder. She immediately blushed, though its not anything compared to what she did last night she was still now in_ public_. She didn't move away, but was forced to press her side against his own as they walked.  
  
"Yoh, once we get to school we can't act this way, you know..." He plasted a fake, disappointed frown. "Aw, your embarrassed of me?" "No! It's not that!" She didn't understand it was sarcasm. He chuckled. "Anna-chan, I was joking, don't be so worried!" He looked over to her with that genuine smile once more, she blinked softly but couldn't help but slightly curve her lips at that. _Wait.. w-what am I doing?!_ She turned her head away; her shining hair that had been tucked behind her ear fell down so her face was now hidden.  
  
They approached the bus stop. Yoh immediately took his hands away from Anna's slim body, as they walked together on the platform. Apparently, Manta was still on his way over there... Anna only hoped he wasn't still eating. But, soon enough, about 5 minutes later Manta ran into the scene. "Ah, Yoh! I didn't know you'd leave for the bus stop." He looked over to Anna for a moment, but immediately turned back to Yoh. Anna blinked, but no time was given to respond as the bus turned the street and sped for the stop. Here's to another 'great' day at school. **Hurray.**  
  
She sat by herself, as usual, Yoh sat by Manta and they could easily be heard. Personally, she thought they looked like a bunch of babbling fools. But, she kept her mouth shut, as they approached the dull building. She sighed, not regarding the people who are supposed to get off first and stepped off the bus. She wasn't the type to care. Walking down the sidewalk, she entered the building as she got a few glances.  
  
She walked down the hallway slowly. Each step was almost as if it was slow motion; for no reason at all, she started zoning out. _Anna... I told you, that Gabrielle girl means nothing to me_. She felt herself pause in the middle of the hallway, but she was slowly fading into her mind... there was nothing she could do. "Eh--?!" She escaped from her lips, as she all the sudden fell to the ground. Her books flew as well as her papers, crashing onto her knees she let out a soft cry.  
  
She immediately turned around to see who pushed her, when there she was- Gabrielle. "Oh, did I knock you over again?" She said in her obnoxious voice, looking down to Anna who was now on the floor in her homework assignments. "You REALLY need to stop daydreaming about Hideki and get to class..." She said, her voice faded down the hallway as she walked down the hall. Hideki was the short geek with big glasses, who smelled like cottage cheese and was a jerk to everyone. Everyone's _worst_ nightmare.  
  
She shuddered softly, for the first time not everyone was staring; had this suddenly becoming a daily episode? She was going to put a stop to it, nonetheless, sometime during one of the classes with her or lunchtime. She was getting really sick of this girl... first she just laughed everything off. But this was just getting annoying and stupid.  
  
_Later that day._  
  
Study hall, last period of the day. She walked through the hall, looking around for Yoh or Gabrielle. Either one. She could care less which one she found first.  
  
But, she was unhappy with what she found.  
  
There Yoh was, chuckling with Gabrielle in his arms, as he smiled widely. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as she kept looking at the scene. She wiped her hair away from her face, as she blew a bubble gum bubble. With his finger, he popped it, and she giggled and he chuckled once more, she clenched her fists, and at that moment, Yoh realized Anna was there. And knew EXCACTLY what was going on.  
  
She lowered her head; her golden hair falling down once more. "Anna-chan... I..." He ran towards her, attempting to embrace her but she pushed him away. "Damn you, Yoh!" She exclaimed, not too loud but loud enough. She tore herself away from him, then running down the hall she decided that she might as well skip this period. It was pointless anyways. She could feel his prescence behind her, the intensity of the moment was insane. Forcing the heavy doors open of the school, she ran towards the street to walk home. "Anna, stop making such a big deal!" She turned to him, holding back her tears, but rather showed it with the most pissed off look ever imagined. "How about you take something SERIOUS once?! HUH?" She exclaimed harshly, not even bothering to look she turned and headed for the street.  
  
Yoh turned his head; a car was coming. "Anna-chan, watch-" His eyes widened as he choked on his words, the moment completely froze as the car hit her. Dramatically she flew onto the windshield of the car, her scream catching his breath. His pulse felt like a hammer smashing into his heart, as she hit the hood of the car and then she fell behind onto the pavement. He got his legs to move, breaking into a run as fast as he could possibly run. "Anna-chan!!" He screamed, then running up to her he kneeled beside her.  
  
She slightly opened her eyes. "Yoh... I'm so sorry..." She said softly, a weak smile appeared across her damaged face. He let a tear fall down his face as her cuddled her, digging his face into her stomach.  
  
_All things that come up, must come down. Let's run forever, away from this town. Your beautiful essence, yet you forever frown. I love you, **don't you understand**?_

_--------------------_

I needed to make some drama to this story. And I wasn't sure how to do it besides someone getting hit by a car. Aren't I lovely? XD Inspired by 'Someday' by Nickleback and 'The Reason' by Hoobastank music videos. Reviews appreciated. By the way.. this isnt the end of the story.. incase someone might wonder. 


	9. Within You Forever

Words I Never Found: [**chapter nine**: Within You Forever]  
  
**Author's notes**: This is the last chapter. I loved writing this fanfiction, but it's time for me to move on. (I'll probably write another Yoh/Anna fic XD... knowing me) Nonetheless, here's the ending, though some might be unsatisfied or left hanging but this is how I've decided to end it. Don't flame me, please, I know many didn't want this to happen... but it did. (Some people might get pissed at me where they might not want to read further XD)

--------------------  
  
She was there, limp in his arms as he cried out her name through his tears. She cuddled up to him, as he buried his head in her stomach then shoulder. He didn't know what was going to happen. "Y-Y..." He didn't finish his sentence as he choked on a tear. "Y-You're not going to die... are you??" He asked worriedly, crying into her shoulder. She just smiled, which was a surprising thing to do in such situation. "Even if I die... I'll die happy. Dying with the fact that someday, I would have been your Shaman Queen..." he looked into her eyes. "I will win the Shaman tournament, Anna. Not for me... Not for Manta... not for the sake of the Shaman throne. But for you."  
  
She smiled once more. "I'll be watching you from heaven, guiding you from there. I know you'll win, Yoh. I'm very sure." Yoh kissed her fragile, trembling lips as she slowly closed her eyes. "No... you can't leave me!" He cried out, burying his head into her chest. He looked around, wondering where an **AMBULANCE** was or some sort of help?! _If she is going to die, it won't be here. It won't._  
  
All the sudden, an ambulance came roaring down the street as the lights filled Yoh's face. The principal rushed out, seeing what happened she screamed in terror and ran to them. "Asakura Yoh! What the hell is going on here?? You better have a proper explanation!" She had the angriest face you could ever see planted on her features, all of them fixed towards the crying Yoh. "I... did something I shouldn't have done. And she ran off..." She blinked, but then looked towards the ambulance and ran towards it when it hadn't even stopped yet. And no, she didn't get hit **;**  
  
She ran to the side, screaming her head off as students stuck their heads out the window to see the sudden panic and commotion. They tore Anna out of his arms, placing her on the stretch board. He stood up and watched her be placed inside, and to his surprisement... before they shut the door, she opened her eyes and weakily smiled at Yoh. That image would stay in his mind forever.  
  
_That's probably the last time I'll ever see her smile, her face. It's all going to end now. I didn't even get to say goodbye.. all I did was cry and kiss her. I never properly said goodbye._  
  
The principal grabbed his arm harshly. "You are coming with me to the hospital, you were the one who got her in this mess!" He was pulled into the car, the principal must have been REALLY pissed..._ What was I thinking when I was with Gabrielle? I never regarded or thought about Anna or her feelings... I swear I will never forget you or... _He paused, in the middle of his own thoughts._ ...my love for you... I will never speak to that chick again, and I will win the Shaman tournament, like I said... for you.  
_  
She sharply turned the corner, making him crash into the side and break his thoughts. Soon enough, they approached the large white building that looked slightly run down, as she immediately parked and immediately took Yoh by the arm and tugged him into the hospital. "Ow! God da-" he choked on his words, as he saw Anna speed through the halls to the emergency room. He immediately froze, seeing her fragile unmovable body being sped through the halls, at least six doctors surrounding her. _Even if she lives... she'll never be able to be the full-fledged itako she dreamed of.  
_  
"I need to get back to the school, so don't screw up! Stay here, wait until she can be visited and do so, or you'll be getting punishments you never thought legal!" She ran out of the door, leaving the helpless middle school student in the middle of the hospital, with his thoughts and sudden agony in his heart. He couldn't imagine what pain he must put Anna through, running off to preppy bitches. He knew it was wrong. He never thought once about Anna's feelings when he did this... but, this very second, he swore in his heart to never love another.  
  
He told the desk he was waiting for 'Kyouyama Anna' and sat on a chair. He put his feet up on the table, and he laid back comfortably in the chair... he probably just looked like a careless bum sitting in the middle of a hospital just now. But he really, really didn't give a shit. His fiancée was in the emergency room... _Maybe the principal was right... it was all my fault._  
  
He waited there for at least two hours. "Asakura Yoh? The patient you wished to visit is now available for company." A person appeared in the door to show Yoh Anna's room, and he followed her. Winding down a few halls or so, a temporary card on the side of the door said 'Kyouyama Anna'. He stepped in slowly, seeing her helpless in that bed with her eyes barely open made him cry out. "Anna!"  
  
Yoh rushed up to her, she immediately turned to him with a weak smile. _How does she smile... in her near death situation?_ He looked into her eyes, looking so warm but cold at the same time... her eyes looked unexplainable. "Yoh... I'm going to die." He touched her arm, feeling the warmth it had... but it was so bruised, with a few small cuts or so. "You can't leave me... not now..." She hadn't changed into the hospital gowns, or whatever, she had her ripped but surprisingly not-showing-cleavage clothing. She reached into her pockets, taking out a locket she smiled. "I wanted you to have this. I was going to save it for Valentines Day... but I think now is the best time." He let her drop it into his hand, opening it up, it had a picture of her... and the other side was blank. "I couldn't find a picture of you," She giggled softly, "So you'll need to fill that one with a picture of your own."  
  
He looked into her eyes, stuffing the locket into his pocket, his eyes started to water again as he bent down to lightly kiss her. "Anna... how can you be so positive? You... your going to die!" He said softly, but in a slightly harsh tone as he kept his eyes in hers. "Yoh... I don't consider it dying. I am no matter what going to be with you." He made a weak, but visible smile as he slowly but the locket around his neck, after digging into his pocket. "Anna... I promise you I will never love another person, and I will win that fight for you." She smiled. "I'm glad you'll win it. No matter who it is for. But... don't hang on. I am dying. There are so many other people in the world."  
  
He shook his head rather violently, well not exactly violent... but harshly. "Anna, my heart is so deep for you I couldn't if I want to!" He said slightly loudly.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Anna... w-what?" He said, looking at her. "Y-You can't..." With her very last breath, she spoke to him for the last time. "I'm glad you were with me, Yoh. I'm glad I died with you... not anyone else." _How can she be happy she is dying in the first place?_ She took her last breath, then letting her head fall to the side to face him she slowly closed her eyes and gave in. She was gone forever. **Forever.** The word rang in his ear, as she heard her last gasping breath.  
  
He touched her arms, which were now limp and getting cold. He rubbed her arms, not letting himself believe she was now gone.  
  
**_Flashback._**  
  
_"C'mon Anna, you're going to get a cold!" The cheery Yoh exclaimed, as they built a snowman together. "It doesn't matter to me." She just responded with, her usual emotionless response. She put her scarf around the snowman, as Yoh made the smile out of charcoal. He smiled proudly, overlooking the snowman. "Oh... forgot one thing!" She said, her face got all cute. He blinked, but then hid his confusion with a smile. She took his green cap and put it on the snowman's head. He blinked, then reaching up for the snowman's hat Anna jokingly pushed him. "Hey, he needs it more then you!" She said, looking over to him. "You think so, hm?" He said, chasing her as she ran throughout the snowy field, which was located somewhere near the inn. He finally caught her, tackling her and bringing her to the ground as they giggled. "Pinned you." He said playfully, now on top of her and looking in her eyes. She pushed him off, then brushing off the snow on her jacket. "Well... I'll get you back."_  
  
**_End Flashback._**  
  
He hadn't even noticed that throughout his little flashback, he had begun crying. Wiping his tears, he decided this was his final goodbye and he had to live with that. He walked over to her lifeless body, lightly kissing her forehead he then walked away. He opened the door, but paused in the middle of the frame as he looked back at her. "I'm never going to forget you..." He paused to whisper. "..._Asakura _Anna."  
  
He then closed the door behind him, leaving her forever and he knew it. Tomorrow, he'd probably wake up and expect the smell the sweet smell of rice and to see Anna in the kitchen; her apron on, and her hair tied in a short whine bandana just for cooking. He could imagine her now, with her emotionless face and saying her daily lectures. _You better eat fast, or you're going to be late for school. And don't be so lazy, or I'll toughen your training!_ Who was going to train him now? Who was going to give him 10- pound weights to run with, running 30 laps?  
  
He walked out of the hallways, out of the waiting room, out of the hospital completely. He took in the fresh air, when a monstrous being disturbed the sudden peace. Also know as, principals. "You apologized, right? Your ass better get back to school tomorrow, I'll let you have today off since the sudden accident!" He nodded, and then she drove off at high speed. _I swear, that psycho is going to crash into a pole someday..._  
  
He slowly started walking, guessing he'd have to walk home. The principal would most definitely not come back to drive him home_. I didn't know principals were allowed to swear at students._ He thought dumbfounded, looking ahead of him. Everything was a blur now. Nothing really mattered, either... but no matter what, he promised with all his heart that he would win the Shaman tournament, and pretend she was at the sidelines cheering him on with her beautiful face.  
  
He walked in the field, as it started gracefully snowing. He felt the soft snow fall onto his nose, as he looked up into the clear blue sky. It was absolutely beautiful, and the weather was warm for winter; yet it was snowing. Clutching his locket, he collapsed into the snow and lowered his head. "Damn you, Gabrielle! You got me into this!" He cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he clutched his locket, tearing it off his neck he opened it up to see Anna's face, inside. He luckily didn't actually rip anything, very luckily, but it snapped off easily.  
  
He felt sudden warmth behind him. He stood up slowly, still clutching his locket. He turned around; and there was Anna's beautiful but fragile figure. She smiled softly. _Is this my imagination? Am I really seeing Anna? Tell me this is all a dream..._ He tried to step closer, but he couldn't get his feet to remove themselves from the deep hole he made in the snow. "Yoh..." She said softly, her ghostly appearance shifting in the wind. She had a soft glaze upon her eyes; this one the most genuine and sweet one he had ever seen in his life. Not just on Anna- but anyone.  
  
"Anna... please tell me you didn't die..." He said, tears still streaming down his face, holding his locket with trembling numb fingers. "Yoh... please don't dwell on me. Move on. Live a happy, full life once you win the throne of the Shaman King, enjoy life and be a happy person. But, please always remember... my soul will always be within you." She moved closer, her ghostly aura surrounding her. She touched his chest, with the nothing she was, he paused and just stood there. "My soul will always be within your heart... within your own soul." He felt another tear run down his cheek, as she kissed him if it was even possible as a spirit. She started to slowly fade, as she moved away from his face. "I'll always be with you..." She said, with a side dish of a soft smile as she disappeared forever.  
  
He stood there for a moment, drinking in the emotions inside and everything; just everything; touching his own chest, he could feel a unusual warmth inside of himself. His fingers trembled, as they slowly slid down his chest and fell to his side. "Don't worry, Anna... I will always feel your warmth and spirit inside me." He said, looking up to the sky once more, which slightly lid up his face. "I will live a happy life. Just for you."  
  
He turned around, putting his locket on once more. A small smile crept onto his porcelain face; he could still feel the warmth of her, the smell of her- everything. It would live inside him forever.  
  
He started to walk away, listening to crunching of snow beneath his feet. The sun beat a harsher ray, the feeling of Anna crept over his body as he looked to the sky once more.  
  
**Yoh... I will watch over you forever.**  
  
_So, turn up the corners of your lips _

_Part them and feel my fingertips _

_Trace the moment, fall forever _

_Defense is paper-thin _

_J__ust one touch and I'd be in _

_Too deep now to ever swim against the current _

_So let me slip away..._

_--------------------_

Over dramatic? Horrible? Or may I be more specific... '**YOU MADE ANNA DIE?? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!11one!!11'** Either way, I'm satisfied with the ending. Reviews and comments appreciated, though flames really aren't. If you're going to flame me, please don't be too harsh. As I said in the beginning, I'm new to fanfic writing. :)


End file.
